The Parallel Hourglass
by LittleMsFanGirl55
Summary: When a young girl named Brooke turns up at Steve McGarrett's door warning off a terrible danger, everyone is dragged into a apocalyptic battle that could change the entire future. A Supernatural/Hawaii Five O/Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Angel/Doctor Who/Avengers/Primeval Crossover- SuperWhoFiveOBuffyAvengePrim Angel :3


_**(Okay my first crossover let me know what you think :) By the way this is a Supernatural, Hawaii Five O, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Doctor Who, The Avengers and Primeval Crossover. **_

_**Only used the Hawaii Five O and Doctor Who fandoms in the first chapter, and slight Supernatural towards the end. Well anyway enjoy, and I'd love for feedback. I apologise for any OOC, if there is any. And I don't reply to rude reviews, although I do accept constructive criticism.) **_

**Chapter One- Brooke**

Run was her only thought as she ran along the puddle ridden street. She was trapped in the middle of Hawaii and no one would believe her story or help her. After all, she was invisible no could see her, smell her or hear her let alone help her. But she thought she was their only hope for survival. She had to warn them somehow. She brushed aside her blonde hair that was matted with her own dried blood. She held her hand firmly on her stomach in an attempt to hold her guts in. She fixed her blue eyes on the ground in front of her to keep her vision in focus. She had to get to the house, before 'he' did. She skidded around the corner the house was in sight now. Sprinting now, she made her way to the front door. She clabbered up the steps banging her hand rapidly on the door. She panted waiting. She was about to knock again when the door opened. A man with blonde hair that was slicked back haired looked at her.

"Are you Steve McGarrett?" she asked him.

"No, I'm Danny. Hold on a minute okay?" Danny said to her turning he called, "Steve there's some girl here for you!"

It appeared in the moonlit air he hadn't noticed her injuries. Another man stood beside Danny looking at her. She presumed this was the Steve McGarrett she was looking for.

"I'm Steve. So what do you want?" he asked her.

"I came to warn you! You and your team are in danger!" she told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Steve looked at her hand noticing the blood.

"Woah, are you alright?" he asked alarmed. She stepped inside the house.

"It doesn't matter you have to get away now! Run, warn you team and go!" she panted.

"You're badly injured, who did this to you?" Danny asked her.

"It doesn't matter, you have to get out!" she cried.

"Not until we get you to a hospital!" Steve demanded.

"No, forget me. They are coming, it's begun!" she gasped.

"Slow down, who's coming?" Danny questioned.

But she couldn't answer his question as she fell to the floor unconscious.

Steve and Danny bent down in sync, worry on their faces. Luckily she was still alive. Danny stood up as Steve attempted to prevent her wound from bleeding anymore to little success. Danny dialled 911 as he spoke down the phone, "We need an ambulance down here now!"

"So what exactly happened?" Kono asked Steve and Danny as the ambulance took the blonde haired girl off to hospital. They were watching as the paramedics ferried her into the back of the ambulance. It was still late in the evening.

"She turned up at my doorstep with a warning," Steve answered her questioned.

"A warning?" Chin questioned.

"Something about us being in danger, that someone's coming, that it's begun," Danny explained.

"What's begun?" Kono questioned.

"That's a question I'd like to answer," Steve replied, "Danno go with the girl, see if you can find out who she is!"

"Right," Danno agreed as he followed the paramedics into the back of the ambulance which then drove off to the hospital.

"Let's find out who attacked this girl and what exactly she was attempting to warn us about!" Steve said.

Chin and Kono nodded as the three headed back to task force headquarters…

"Where are we?" Amy asked the Doctor as she lent on the Tardis control panel. Amy and Rory had been rather puzzled by the way the Doctor had been acting the past few minutes. He seemed worried about something, but he was attempting to hide it.

He didn't answer Amy's question.

"Okay, so where exactly are we though?" Rory asked, trying to get Amy's question answered.

"Why don't you go outside and take a look?" the Doctor suggested.

Rory shrugged as he followed Amy who was already opening the door of the Tardis. He then realised that he had to shield his eyes as they adjusted to the bright light.

He looked around him, surprised by his surrounds they were beside a beautiful beach, which looked perfect enough to be used for a holiday brochure.

"So are we in Spain? Or in the Caribbean?" he asked as the Doctor climbed out of the Tardis after them.

"No and no. To be exact we're in Hawaii!" the Doctor informed.

"Hawaii?" Amy gapped, "Oh Doctor, I didn't know we were going on vacation!"

"Well I suppose we can enjoy the lovely sights but I received a distress signal from here!" the Doctor explained.

"A distress signal? From who?" Rory asked curious.

"I have no idea," the Doctor stated.

He contemplated something for a moment before he took off down the street, with Amy and Rory following in his wake.

He stopped as he reached an alleyway. He slowed his pace as he strolled down the alley.

"The signal was sent from here!" the Doctor said.

"So what do we look for then?" Amy asked.

"They must have sent the signal from something!" the Doctor told her.

"Like a device of some kind?" Rory questioned.

"Exactly, Rory," the Doctor replied. He pulled out his signature sonic screwdriver and pressed it on, making it buzz and glow.

He moved it around the perimeter of the alleyway. Amy peered into an open dumpster, just to check. But she didn't decide to rummage through the rubbish in there. She followed after Rory and the Doctor as the two had begun to turn the corner into the alleyway. She nearly bumped into Rory who had stopped in his tracks.

Amy shook her head as she came to stand next to him, when she noticed why he had stopped.

On the floor of the alleyway was a puddle of red, red patches were also scattered across the wall… blood…

"What… happened here?" Amy stammered.

The Doctor was bent down beside the pool. He stood up something in his hands.

"It would appear whoever sent the distress signal ran into some trouble…" the Doctor mumbled as he revealed the contraption in his hand. It was flat in a circular shape, with a simple white button at the top. The Doctor explained it was almost like a futuristic flare, to alert the intended receiver to the danger.

"Do… do you think whoever sent it is still alive?" Rory asked, still in shock.

"I hope so…" the Doctor grimaced.

The three were about to leave the alleyway when voices stopped them.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" it ordered.

In sync, the Doctor, Amy and Rory raised their hands in the air.

Steve, Kono and Chin handcuffed their three suspects. They had discovered them in the bloody alleyway. It appeared that this was the alleyway the blonde haired girl had been attacked in. They took the three suspects into custody; a ginger haired Scottish girl, a man with short brown hair and another man oddly dressed in a bow tie suit.

"So," Steve sighed as he sat on a chair in front of the man in the bow tie suit. They were inside the Five O headquarters interrogation room.

"Want to tell me why there's no record of your DNA in the national database?" Steve asked.

"Well that would be a long story," the man said.

"How about we start with a name?"

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Yes that's me!"

"Right then 'Doctor' want to tell me what you and your pals were doing in that alleyway?"

"We were trying to find the source of a distress signal!" the Doctor told him.

"The source of a distress signal?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow in slight worry, this man seemed very estranged.

"Yes, someone sent a distress signal to me from that alleyway but it would appear someone else got to them first…" the Doctor trailed off remembering the blood in the alleyway.

"Yeah I bet!" Steve replied sarcastically.

The Doctor looked up meeting his gaze, "Look me in the eye! Do I look like the type of person who would do something so brutal?"

Steve sighed, this Doctor had a pointed. They found nothing to tie him to the attack, but part of him found himself trusting this Doctor.

He may regret giving him this information but he did anyway, "The girl's alive!"

"Girl? Do you know who did this to her?" the Doctor asked.

"No, we don't. Do you have an idea what she'd mean 'they're coming' and 'it's begun'?"

"No…" the Doctor mumbled, curious. What was going on here?

She lay in the hospital bed, her eyes closed tight. Around her bloody stomach were stitches and bandages. Beside her sat Danny Williams, he kept a firm eye on her and the door, just in case whoever had attacked her came back to finish her off. She moaned slightly as she opened her eyes slowly, blinking the world back into focus.

She looked over at Danny who had his eyes fixed on the door.

She then remembered why she was here and jolted upright in bed.

Danny turned placing his hands on her shoulders, "Woah, hey calm down! You're safe!"

"Where am I? What's going on?" she cried out.

"You're in the hospital, you were attacked," Danny told her.

She seemed to calm down before looking at Danny.

"Danny wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah and you?"

"Brooke… my name's Brooke," she mumbled.

"Well Brooke how about you tell me who attacked you?" Danny questioned.

"It's not that simple, I have to be somewhere," Brooke snapped as she attempted to climb out of bed.

"Woah, you're not going anywhere! You need to rest let you wounds heal!" Danny instructed preventing her from leaving her bed.

"My wounds heal faster than most," Brooke said.

Danny just gave her a confused look.

Brooke shook her head before mumbling, "Never mind."

She lay back down in bed. She sighed than said, "Danny, would you mind getting me something to eat I'm starved?"

Danny smiled, "Sure as long as you don't try to escape again!"

"Okay," Brooke replied.

Danny got up and left the room.

Brooke watched him go, waiting for a moment. She then crawled out of bed, creeping to the door. She peered out into the corridor left then right. It was empty, so Brooke took her chance running to her escape.

Danny stepped through the door, a sandwich in hand.

"Here's your food Brooke," he said then looked up noticing her bed was empty. His eyes widened as he ran out into the corridor.

"BROOKE!" he called.

He ran to one of the doctors, "Did you see a girl with blonde hair leave this room?"

The doctor shook his head, "No sorry!"

Danny walked away from him. He grabbed his cell phone waiting for an ear full.

"Danno," came Steve McGarrett's voice done the phone.

"It's Brooke, the girl she's gone!" Danny replied.

"What do you mean gone!?"

"I mean gone! She got out of her hospital bed and ran off!"

"How does a young girl walk out of a hospital?!"

Brooke sighed as she lent against the alleyway wall. Maybe teleporting out the hospital was not such a good idea but she had no choice she had to get out fast. She could feel her wound threatening to open up again. She looked at the cell phone she had stolen from one of the nurses. She had memorised her face so she could return it to her later. She opened into and punched in the number she had made sure to remember.

She held the phone up to her ear, waiting.

"How'd you get this number?" came the gruff voice of Bobby Singer.

"Is this Bobby Singer?" Brooke asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"How fast can you, the Winchesters and your angel buddy get to Hawaii?"


End file.
